


Alarmed

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I broke your medicine cabinet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work brought over from tumblr, based on one of those adorable imagineyourotp prompts.
> 
> Or, as swimmingnewsie noted:
> 
> Solidifies Katherine as clumsy headcanon*

Katherine’s cell phone has two alarm settings.

There’s the early alarm, set to wake her at 6:30, so she can make it through her morning routine without breaking a sweat. Its noise is an insistent beep-beep that Katherine has never slept through. NEVER.

Then there’s the oh-my-God alarm, which gives her enough time to dress-yank-her-hair-in-the-most-severe-stylefree-knot-possible-and-run-out-the-door-to-make-it-to-the-paper’s-office-without-getting-fired setting. The alarm sound is an actual alarm - a siren. She’s never had to use this one. Ever.

So when she’s awakened by the high-pitched whine of the siren, Katherine’s heart nearly jumps out of her chest.

She’s going to be late.

Her oh-my-God alarm is bad enough when she’s at her own place, but she spent the night with Jack.

In Jersey.

Oh. My. God.

She can’t waste time sliding quietly out of bed so that Jack can keep sleeping - no, desperate times call for desperate measures. Katherine flings his arm off her and jumps up, bolting for the bathroom.

"Whatchadoooin’Kath…" She doesn’t reply, just turns on the sink and steals Jack’s toothbrush. (Again, desperate times, desperate measures … )

From the bathroom, she can’t see Jack blinking the sleep from his eyes. Or stretch to grab his phone from the bedside table. She definitely couldn’t see the smirk on his lips as he swipes his finger across the screen to pull up the calendar app.

His smirky grin does falter briefly when he hears something crash in the bathroom (Katherine opening the faulty medicine cabinet again, obviously, she was gonna be the death of that thing -)

She’s half-dressed when she reappears in the bedroom, but Katherine isn’t looking good. Her dress is wrinkled from the previous night’s … activities … and she hasn’t managed to scrub all of the crusted mascara from under her eyes. There’s a panic in her eyes that makes him feel guilty for being amused at her expense.

"Katherine, c’mere …"

"Can’t — so dead — gotta go —"

She moves closer to the bed with the intention of grabbing her wallet and phone from the stand, but Jack stretches and grabs her instead, pulling her back.

"I don’t have time for this!"

"Ace, it’s Saturday."

"My alarm —!"

He holds her close to him with one arm, using the free one to display his phone, still set to calendar. “Saturday, babe.”

"It’s Saturday," Katherine repeats, staring at his phone in disbelief.

"Saturday." he promises, dropping a kiss to the side of her neck. "Go back to bed."

Katherine groans, snuggling against him. After a moment, she whispers:

"I broke your medicine cabinet."

"S’okay. Go back to sleep."

"I mean, I am up now. We could go to Target and get you a new -"

"Sleep, Ace."


End file.
